


Lazy Summer Afternoon

by BonelessNovella



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Trans Fujisaki Chihiro, previous Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonelessNovella/pseuds/BonelessNovella
Summary: Taka and Mondo lie out in the grass before Leon approaches them with a rather unusual request
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Lazy Summer Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fic but i really wanted to add to the Leon/Chihiro tag 
> 
> Kiyotaka may be a little OOC

The summer sun was beaming down on Taka, warming his skin while a gentle breeze carried the scorch out of the heat. He lay back, head resting in his hands, and enjoyed the inviting rays that kissed his face. Mondo lay on his stomach, plucky at tufts of grass and aimlessly rambling about his plans for the summer. A lot of it was about his bike, a subject Kiyotaka knew little about so did not feel the need to weigh in on. Not that he needed to, Mondo was content to just talk and Taka enjoyed just listening. Mondos voice was gritty but not harsh, his accent came through thicker in moments like this when he wasn't particularly concerned with seeming overly tough (like he did around people he had a particular distaste for, namingly Togami or Yamada) or slowly his speech in order to appear more articulate (like he did around Kiyotakas father). The soothing sound of Mondo's voice, combined with the gentle, lazy sun made this afternoon picture perfect.

Their peace, however, was short lived. A loud, brash “Sup sluts!” carried over the courtyard and awoke Kiyotaka from his blissful haze

“Kuwata, I have repeatedly asked you to refrain from referring to your friends with derogatory terms, particularly in a school environment” 

“It's only derogatory if it doesn’t describe the person using it, and I am a self identified man whore”

“Ya got that bit right” Mondo grumbled, awkwardly raising from his spot on Taka’s torso to prop himself up by the elbows. “Whatdya want Leon?”

“Can I not drop by two most favourite people in the world for a casual conversation” He exclaimed, feigning shock and dramatically clutching his chest. Mondo glared at him sternly

“I came to ask your advice on asking out a girl I like” 

“And you came to us? Of all people?” A fair question on Mondos part, given that neither boy had ever been in a relationship and furthermore, Kiyotaka was openly gay.

Leon sat in silence for a few moments, furrowed brow suggesting he was seriously questioning his next words

“Its Chihiro”

“No.” Mondo replied flatly. His glare only intensified.

Taka was somewhat taken aback by Leons request. Sure, Chihiro and Leon got on well enough. In a group of four, it tended to happen. They seemed to have their own dynamic and they had fun together. And it was no secret Leon was atrocious courting women. His overconfident attitude often came off as self centered and well, jerkish.  
But Leon courting Chihiro? Taka had never considered it. He sat up properly, listening intently to the conversation.

“Aw c’mon man, you know her better than anyone” Leon pleaded with Mondo

“Absolutely fuckin’ not, i don't approve of ya even thinking about dating her”

“Why not?”

“Well for one, ya just referred to yourself as a ‘manwhore’” 

Kiyotaka couldn't argue with that logic. Leon was certainly known for being less than chivalric in his approach to girls

“And everything that happened with Sayaka? Do ya think i'd let Chihiro go through that?”

“That's an unfair comparison” Kiyotaka spoke up for the first time, earning himself a puzzled look from both the other boys

Kiyotaka had been close with Sayaka when she started dating Leon. At the time she had been the only person in the class to go out of her way to be nice to him. He still regularly goes to lunch with her and holds a soft spot for the girl.  
Nevertheless, it was no secret her relationship with Leon was, tumultuous at best

“Sayaka and Leon were too similar in personality but too different in circumstance. They are both fairly stubborn, both opinionated. They both crave affection but are too proud to ask for it. But, Sayaka is an idol, and a devoted one at that, which came before anything else. And Leon, as a high school student, had his focus on his friends and his girlfriend. It led to all their fights, and in particular, the Makoto incident” Taka recalled, grimacing at his last sentence

Just before their break up, Sayaka had invited Leon to Makoto's room for a movie night. Leon had wanted to spend time with Sayaka alone and was bitter they had to share their couples night with Makoto, something that caused him to make continuous snide remarks throughout the night, which only served to infuriate his girlfriend. Eventually, the evening turned into a screaming match that poor Makoto got caught in the middle of, when Sayaka slapped Leon across the face. They don’t talk of the incident anymore as both sides feel immense shame, but it was clear that was the end of their relationship.

“And what's that got ta do with Chihiro?” Mondo gruffed

“Chihiro is much more flexible. She takes time to understand people and support them. She might not always approve of our actions but she does her best to understand them. And she’s been best friends with Mondo since day one, so she knows a thing or two about men who struggle with expressing their emotions.” 

Mondo protested at the jab against his honour but Taka ignored him and continued

“But more than that, Chihiro knows everything about Leon. None of his player antics would fly with her. She's seen him fall into the fountain with his pants around his ankles after losing a bet. She knows too much”

Leon turned slightly red at that. “Yeah that's kinda the reason I like her ya know?”

Taka cocked his head. “Why ... you like her?”

A slow pink rose Leon's cheeks as he looked away and recounted his friendship with Chihiro”

“Obviously i've always had this front with girls, like i had to be this uber macho dude. I kinda got over it with Sayaka and learned to just be myself around girls, but with Chihiro it's even more than that. I don't just want to be myself, I want to be a better person. She makes me want to try not to be a jerk, even if some people might think i've gone soft” 

Taka was so concentrated on the soft admiration in Leons eyes, he didn't notice the awkward glances Mondo had been shooting his way, or the way his face turned red with each one.

“And I just get Chihiro! I mean since the four of us have started hanging out, you two spend a lot of time together, meaning me and Chihiro have gotten closer too. And we talk all the time, about everything. I mean we have insanely different lives but we see each other. And she’s so funny! You wouldn't expect it but her dry sarcastic comments that she makes under her breathe when she thinks no one can hear her are hilarious. When your alone with her she doesn't hold them back, she just says stuff and she roasts you and she's not afraid to call out your stupidness”

Of course, Taka and Mondo were friends with Chihiro too. They knew a lot of these elements of her personality, but they let Leon gush as he stumbled over his words and his eyes lit up more and more.

“And she's really, really cute too-”

“Alright, I'm gonna stop you there” Mondo snapped, unwilling to hear Leon fawn over the attractiveness of the girl he considers a sister. “I guess I can approve of you dating her”

“Thanks man, though I wasn't asking for your approval, I was going to ask her anyway. I need you to help me”

Kiyotaka spoke up again “No”  
Leon looked flabbergasted as he turned to Taka

“Wh- What?”

“You’re going to do it yourself. Without our help. You’ve already said how comfortable you are with her, you know best what would work for asking her out”

Leon stares at his palms before asking “What if she says no?”

His voice wavered slightly, showing a rare vulnerability he usually kept hidden behind many, many layers of general arrogance. 

“She won’t” Mondo huffed, once again catching Leon off guard.

“And she's just about finished with her video game club now, so run along and ask her'' He prompted, pointing to the school door where, sure enough, Chihiro emerged moments later. 

“Thanks for nothing, you guys” Leon sniped as he rushed off his feet and hurried over to Chihiro.

From they’re place on the grass, they see Chihiro throw her arms around Leon, which was a sure sign of success. 

“How did you know she’d say yes?” He asked Mondo, who still looked a bit apprehensive about the relationship.

“She told me she had a crush on him” He grumbled in reply

Kiyotaka sighed wistfully “I wish I had someone who cared for me like that”

“What about me?” Mondo softly muttered

Kiyotaka turned to him, eyes wide in shock. Was Mondo asking him what he thought he was asking him?

“You do?

“Yeah I do. What about you?” Mondo asked cautiously

“I do” Kiyotaka replied calmly

“So were boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends”

And Mondo lay back down on his boyfriend's stomach as the two enjoyed the warm summer sun.


End file.
